Destino Inesperado
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Viaje en el tiempo. En donde La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi se extendió por varios años y sin posibilidad de ganar los Hokages toman medidas drásticas, en especial el Segundo y el Cuarto. KakashixfemNaru, Mokuton Naru
1. Chapter 0: Prologo

N/A: Viaje en el tiempo, es un KakashixFemNaru(Arashi). En donde La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi se extendió por varios años y sin posibilidad de ganar los Hokages toman medidas drásticas, en especial el Segundo y el Cuarto.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

Prologo

Aun con toda la ayuda recibida, ellos no podían ganar, aun con todas las aldeas unidas y los cuatro hokages anteriores revividos por el Edo Tensei, Aun con todos los kages uniendo fuerza. Se habían perdido una gran cantidad de vidas, vidas que los Zetsu blancos tomaban ventaja de robar sus cadáveres o material genético para ser revividos por el Edo Tensei de Kabuto para pelear por él. El ejército de la Alianza Shinobi se reducía día a día, mientras que el ejército zombi de Kabuto crecía.

Cuando su padre y el viejo segundo finalizaron algo relacionado con un viaje en el tiempo, todos pensaron que era algo muy peligroso, sin embargo la única alternativa posible para poder ganar la guerra. De esa forma se empezaron los planes y los preparativos, pues no querían perder la única posibilidad que había para poder salvar al mundo. Los sobrevivientes la habían elegido a ella. Porque ella era simplemente impredecible. Todos eran conscientes de los riesgos que se llevarían a cabo. Ella cambiaría el pasado y borraría ese horrible futuro. También eran conscientes de que habría otras consecuencias, pero en esos momentos no importaban mucho. Lo único que importaba era acabar con La cuarta guerra shinobi.

El primer paso sería crearle una nueva identidad, la cual era una molestia ya que apenas hace un par de años ella había sido capaz de reclamar su verdadero nombre como Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze y ahora tendría que abandonarlo. El viaje en el tiempo estaba destinado entre la segunda y tercera guerra shinobi, pero no sabían con precisión en que momento llegaría, el Kyubi decidió hacerse cargo de los pequeños inconvenientes que surgieran, así como las memorias y el pasado que Naruto tendría en caso de que un Yamanaka entrara en su mente o cualquier otro efecto secundario que pudiese resultar como consecuencia de la técnica.

Para empezar el segundo se ofreció a ser su padre, ya que en realidad era su bisabuelo, lo único que haría sería reforzar la sangre Senju que había en sus venas, debido a esta razón, era qué ella lucia más como su padre, Minato, que a su madre Kushina, porque los genes Senju y Namikaze habían dominado los genes Uzumaki, y eso era algo sorprendente porque lo genes Uzumaki eran bastante fuertes. Realizando un antiguo ritual, ella fue sometida a la adopción de sangre, su apariencia cambio como consecuencia del ritual, su cabello paso de ser rubio dorado a blanco plateado, las tres marcas de bigotes que tenía en cada mejilla cambiaron de negras a rojas, y su piel se hizo más blanca hasta ser del mismo tono que era la piel del Segundo Hokage, sin embargo sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos.

Ahora ella era Arashi Senju, hija de Tobirama Senju. Desafortunadamente para el Cuarto Hokage, Tobirama había decidido que el papel de Minato, el cuarto hokage, sería el de "la madre" de Arashi. Con un Jutsu de transformación, Minato paso de ser un hombre a una bella mujer de ojos azules, rubia, alta y atlética, prácticamente él no había cambiado mucho, pero la transformación era para que el Kurama, el Kyubi, tuviera una referencia en la cual podía basarse para la creación de las memoras de Arashi. Su madre seria Kirikaze Namikaze, ¿de dónde saco el extraño nombre? Era un misterio pero nadie se opuso, al contrario Kurama parecía apoyar la idea del ridículo nombre. El segundo paso fue alterar el sello que contenía a Kurama, ese era un paso sencillo para Tobirama y Minato combinados, mientras lo alteraban decidieron sellar parte de ellos mismos dentro del sello para poder ayudarla en lo que necesitase, Hashirama Senju, el primer hokage, junto Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer hokage, y Tsunade Senju, la quinta hokage, decidieron contribuir con la idea y también sellaron parte de ellos en "Arashi", después de todo no había razón para no ser demasiado precavidos.

La historia base era que su padre y su madre se habían casado en secreto, por eso nadie sabía de su existencia. Un día ella fue secuestrada y atrapada en un jutsu experimental. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, ella se cambió de ropa a algo más neutro, un simple pantalón negro y una simple blusa azul, eso era su ropa de dormir, pero era lo único que tenía que podía ser usado en cualquier época. Con esto realizado, el plan inicio, pues no tenían mucho tiempo, cubierta por una barrera de protección, los cinco hokages activaron el jutsu…

* * *

Desde que su padre fallo una misión muy importante para la aldea, las personas empezaron a despreciar no solo a su padre sino que también a él. A sus seis años de edad él ya era un chunnin y un leal soldado de la aldea que actualmente lo despreciaba. Mientras caminaba por los campos de entrenamiento, perdido en sus pensamientos, termino en una zona desconocida por él, del cual se dio cuenta cuando tropezó de manera inesperada. Había decidido regresar a su casa pero algo llamo su atención. Era una cueva que estaba oculta por unas rocas y arbustos, dejando a un lado su sentido común, decidió entrar a entrar a la cueva se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era inusual, porque dentro había una cascada con su laguito, pero por fuera no se escuchaba el fluir del agua. En segundo, había extrañas marcas y símbolos en la cueva. Por curiosidad paso una de sus manos por los símbolos pero sin darse cuenta que el muro rocoso estaba algo afilado, haciéndose una pequeña cortada. Al momento en que su sangre toco los símbolos estos empezaron a brillar. Sin saber que lo que había activado no era nada realmente, sin embargo ese fue el momento en que alguien del futuro regresaba al pasado. De la luz apareció una niña un poco más joven que él, posiblemente entre cuatro a cinco años de edad.


	2. Chapter 1: El inicio de una nueva vida

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran Naruto sería una chica, Neji no se habría muerto entre otras tantas cosas.

 **N/A: bienvenidos a** _ **Destino Inesperado**_ **, tal vez el nombre de Inomaru les suene familiar, la verdad es que él es un OC que también estoy usando para** _ **Amor en el pasado**_ **. ¿Quién es Inomaru? Inomaru es la cabeza del Clan Yamanaka y el actual líder del departamento de Interrogacion y Tortura (I &T), y es el padre de Inoichi. La verdad lo más difícil de este capítulo fue establecer una línea de tiempo. Kirikaze es una OC miembro del Clan Namikaze y madre de Minato. Ryuunosuke Senju es un OC que es hijo de Tobirama una civil del clan Senju. Es el padre de Minato. Tomohisa Senju es un OC, es un miembro del clan Senju, él trabaja en el hospital como doctor, también es el encargado del hospital.**

* * *

 _ **Linea de Tiempo (basado según mi criterio)**_

 _Hashirama muere (edad 50?), Tobirama tiene 47?, Mito tiene 49?, Tsunade tiene cuatro años, Hiruzen tiene 24. Kakuzu tiene 42_

 _Tobirama muere (edad 48?), Mito tiene 50?, Tsunade tiene cinco años, Hiruzen tiene 25 y es nombrado Sandaime Hokage. (En mi opinión) Kagami tiene 22. Ryuunosuke y Kirikaze tiene 22, Arashi tiene cuatro años. Ella desaparece un mes antes de la muerte de Tobirama. Primera Guerra Shinobi._

 _Hiruzen edad 28, Sandaime Hokage. Kagami muere a la edad de 25, fin de la Primera Guerra Shinobi. Tsunade tiene ocho años. Mito tiene 53?_

 _Seis años después de la Primera Guerra. Ryuunosuke es asesinado a la edad de 31, dos meses antes del nacimiento de Minato. Dos meses después, Minato nace y Kirikaze muere tres meses después a la edad de 31. El clan Namikaze es masacrado y Minato es puesto en un orfanatorio con el apellido Namikaze en lugar del Senju. Tsunade tiene 14 años. Hiruzen tiene 34 años. Mito tiene 59?_

 _Hiruzen tiene 41, Tsunade tiene 21, Mito tiene 66? cuando muere. Kushina tiene 7 y es la nueva jinchiriki del Kyuubi._

 _Uzu es destruida, Hiruzen tiene 42, Kushina y Minato tienen 8, Tsunade tiene 22. Segunda Guerra Shinobi_

 _Hiruzen edad 44, Kushina y Minato tienen 10 ambos se gradúan de la academia_

 _Dan Kato muere a la edad de 27 durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi, Tsunade sufre de fobia a la sangre edad 27-28 y abandona la aldea de Konoha junto con Shizune quien tiene cinco-seis años. Minato y Kushina tienen 13-14._

 _Hiruzen edad 48, fin de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi. Tsunade edad 28, Shizune edad 5-6. Minato tiene 14. Nagato tiene 9 años. Kakashi tiene 4 y Sakumo tiene 30._

 _Hiruzen tiene 49. Kakashi se gradúa de la academia a la edad de cinco, Minato tiene 15 y Jiraiya tiene 29._

 _Hiruzen tiene 50. Sakumo falla su misión edad 32, Kakashi se convierte en chunnin a la edad de 6. Minato tiene 16. Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru tienen 30. Arashi aparece de nuevo, ella tiene 4 años. Posible inicio de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi?_

 _Hiruzen edad 53. Minato edad 19, Obito, Rin y Kakashi edad 9, formación de equipo Minato_

 _Hiruzen edad 54, Minato edad 20, Konan, Yahiko y Nagato edad 15, muerte de Yahiko_

 _Hiruzen edad 55. Minato edad 21, Obito, Rin y Kakashi edad 11, promoción a chinnin de Obito y Rin. Itachi tiene 2 y Shisui tiene 4_

 _Hiruzen edad 57. Minato edad 23, Obito, Rin y Kakashi edad 13, Misión al Puente Kannabi unos meses después se lleva a cabo la Masacre de Kiri donde Muere Rin. Itachi edad 4, Shisui edad 6. Fin de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi y Minato es nombrado Yondaime Hokage. Nagato edad 18_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio de una nueva vida**

De la luz apareció una pequeña niña un poco más joven que él, posiblemente de unos cuatro a cinco años de edad. El olor a sangre invadió su sentido del olfato inmediatamente, mirando mejor a la niña, pudo ver claramente las leves heridas que tenía. Era como si ella hubiera estado en el centro de un remolino estilo futon, pues tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo lo bueno era que ninguno de los cortes era muy profundo. Ignorando la lógica y su sentido común de auto preservación, él la abrazo tratando de ver si estaba consiente. Al sentir el contacto con otra persona la ahora nombrada Arashi abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mini versión de su sensei. No tardo mucho antes de perder la conciencia.

Kakashi estaba algo alegre de saber que la desconocida niña estuviera viva, lo que le sorprendió fueron sus ojos. Esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Minato-sensei. Acomodo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de la cueva en dirección al hospital.

* * *

 **Mientras en la mente de la niña**

En el campo mental de la niña podemos verla no solo a ella sino que también podemos ver a un pequeño grupo, el primero es un hombre con el mismo tono de piel y cabello. El viste de una armadura azul, tiene los ojos color vino y su nombre es Tobirama Senju el Nidaime Hokage. Él es el supuesto padre de la pequeña. La segunda persona es un joven rubio con el mismo color de ojos que lo niña, el viste completamente de azul con una chaqueta abierta blanca con flamas en el borde de abajo, él es Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage. Junto a él podemos ver al hombre más alto del grupo. El hombre tiene una piel morena y el cabello largo de color negro, ojos negros y usa una armadura roja. Él es Hashirama Senju el Shodaime Hokage. Frente a él esta una hermosa mujer rubia con un romboide morado en la frente. Ella usa una blusa estilo kimono de color gris y sobre está un haori color verde, unos carpís grises. Ella es Tsunade Senju la Godaime Hokege, junto a ella se encuentra un anciano con una armadura gris sobre un traje negro, él es Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage. Y finalmente de tras de todos ellos hay una enorme jaula que encierra a un enorme zorro de nueve colas, él es Kurama el Kyuubi no Kitsune también conocido como el Kyuubi no Yoko.

-Tengo una pregunta, una que no pude hacer antes debido a las circunstancias, pero ahora es algo que necesito saber. ¿Porque tengo que ser tu hija y no tu nieta? – le pregunto la contenedora de Kurama al segundo hokage

-Por qué Tobirama-sensei solo tuvo un hijo y su hijo por igual, lo que significa que Minato es el único con la sangre de Tobirama, y como el Sandaime es algo que solo yo sé. Por lo tanto decir que eres su nieta seria sospechoso y nada creíble para mí, por lo que acerté pasar por su hija es una mejor opción, en especial una que se cree que está muerta, y es ahí, donde Kurama entra en acción. Además talvez no lo sepas pero Kirikaze Namikaze es el nombre de la madre de Minato, mientras su padre era Ryuunosuke Senju, hijo de Tobirama y de una mujer civil del clan Senju. – le explico el Sandaime

-Ya veo – le respondió la contenedora – Espera un momento, eso significa que yo sería la tía y la media hermana de Minato, pero luciría más joven que el por lo que pude ver de mi cuerpo antes de perder la conciencia. Eso es raro, ya que eso significaría que mi madre, Kirikaze, terminaría casándose con mi medio hermano, Ryuunosuke, quien a su vez podría ser mi padre, ya que _mi padre_ , Tobirama, sería lo suficientemente mayor como pare ser mi abuelo, pero no solo eso, sino que eso significaría que soy una hija bastarda. Esto es confuso y algo bizarro. Un completo drama, como una de esas novelas de romance o que se yo.

-Lo importante es que tengas una historia además esta _bizarra historia_ como tú le has dicho, suena más creíble que la verdad, además no queremos llamar mucho la atención sobre los eventos del futuro por el efecto mariposa – le respondió el Yondaime

-¿Y dónde estamos? – pregunto la ahora miembro del clan Senju aceptando la respuesta dada por rubio hokage

-En estos momentos vamos de camino hacia el hospital – le respondió Tsunade

-Tu ahora joven sensei te encontró y te está llevando al hospital – agrego Hashirama

- **Por lo que puedo sentir de las emociones del ahora pequeño Hatake, mis cálculos son que estamos en un punto medio entre el evento de la misión fallida de Sakumo y su suicidio. Si tenemos suerte talvez podamos salvar al mayor de los Hatake –** agrego a la conversación el bijuu que estaba presente

-¿Sakumo? – pregunto la peli blanca

- **El progenitor de tu Kakashi-Sensei** – le respondió el zorro

-No he oído hablar de el

 **-Idiota, Sakumo era tan famoso como los tres Sannins, era un shinobi de rango S. Después de una fallida misión donde decidió salvar la vida de sus compañeros a cambio del éxito de dicha misión, los compañeros que el salvo se pusieron en su contra y lo llamaron traidor, se burlaron de él y como consecuencia cayó en una profunda depresión que lo llevo al suicidio. Lo más triste fue que nadie hizo nada para ayudarlo, y él era uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha, hasta el punto en que el Daimyo sabía sobre él y lo tenía en buena estima. Es debido a el que Obito empezó el 'Los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria'**

 **-** No tenía idea que el padre de Kakashi-sensei fuera tan famoso

- **Por supuesto que no, recuerdas que no prestabas atención en la academia, por algo eras la peor estudiante que había.**

-De hecho la muerte de Sakumo-sempai fue un duro golpe para Konoha – agrego el Yondaime mientras que el resto permaneció en silencio.

* * *

 **Mientras en el mundo exterior**

El pequeño chunnin iba a toda prisa en dirección al hospital, tenía que ayudar a la pequeña que parecía ser una combinación de Minato-sensei y el Nidaime Hokage. Pero también tenía que asegurarse de que no representara ningún peligro para Konoha, y eso solo lo podía confirmar el Hokage. Al llegar al hospital pidió ayuda para que atendieran a la desconocida. Los trabajadores inmediatamente se la llevaron a una habitación para iniciar el tratamiento médico. El pequeño chinnin decidió quedarse en el hospital a recibir noticias de la niña, pero también a esperar al Sandaime, pues estaba seguro de que alguien le había ido a notificar del ingreso de la desconocida.

* * *

 **Más tarde ese mismo día**

En lo que el niño peli plateado leía un pergamino en la sala de espera del hospital, llegaron Inomaru Yamanaka, la cabeza del clan Yamanaka y el líder del departamento de Interrogación y Tortura. Junto a él venía su hijo Inoichi, quien a su vez era considerado un prodigio dentro del clan Yamanaka. Con ellos venia el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien a su vez era apodado como _El Profesor_. Escoltando al Sandaime venía Minato Namikaze, un joven huérfano y prodigio en las artes shinobis y finalmente venia Sakumo Hatake, el líder del clan Hatake y mejor conocido como _El colmillo blanco_.

Kakashi al ver al grupo de hombres se levantó inmediatamente y los saludo respectivamente.

-Hola, Kakashi-kun, me avisaron de la pequeña niña que encontraste. ¿Te han dado noticias de su estado? – pregunto el hokage

-No me han dicho nada Hokage-sama, sin embargo escuche rumores de que el encargado del hospital se está haciendo cargo de su caso personalmente – le respondió el pequeño Hatake

En eso llego una enfermera y les pidió que la acompañara

-Senju-sensei los está esperando en la habitación de la niña – les dijo – por favor síganme

-Muchas gracias

Una vez de que llegaron a la habitación, la enfermera les abrió la puerta y una vez de que el grupo entro ella cerró la puerta y se retiró de la habitación. En la habitación se podía ver al doctor revisando a la pequeña, el doctor era un hombre de unos 25 años de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y lacio que le llegaba a los hombros y unos ojos verde pino. Era alto como de 1 metro 90 de apariencia musculosa y fornida que contrastaba bastante con profesión medica ya que no parecía un doctor en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo lo que a los recién llegados les llamo la atención fue la expresión que tenía el doctor, pues era una expresión indescifrable ya que parecía estar pensando mucho y nada a la vez.

-Buenas tardes Tomohisa-kun, ¿se puede saber que te tiene tan pensativo? – le pregunto el Kage al ver tan seria expresión en la cara del joven doctor

-La verdad cuando decidí atender a la niña, fue porque no tena nada mejor que hacer. Sin embargo a como la fui tratando su apariencia me llamo la atención y decidí hacer unas pruebas de ADN. La razón por la cual decidí hacer las pruebas de ADN fue porque ella tiene un gran parecido al Nidaime Hokage y me deje llevar por mi curiosidad. El resultado es algo realmente sorprendente y algo inusual ya que su madre lleva muerta 16 años y su padre lleva muerto 25 años, basados en quienes son sus padres biológicos. Si sus padres son realmente sus padres entonces ella debería de tener unos 29 años de edad. – les respondió el oji-verde

-Según a las muestras de ADN ¿quiénes son sus padres biológicos? – pregunto el menor de los Yamanakas

-Según con las pruebas de ADN su madre es Kirikaze Namikaze y su padre es Tobirama Senju – respondió el doctor

-Eso no es posible Kirikaze era la esposa de Ryuunosuke y ellos solo tuvieron un hijo y ese hijo es Minato – argumento el de mayor autoridad a lo cual el joven Namikaze se sorprendió ya que él no sabía nada sobre su familia, y al parecer esta pequeña niña era su media hermana por lo que podía entender, ya que compartían la sangre de la misma madre.

-También le hice la prueba para ver el parentesco que tuviera con Ryuunosuke-san y al parecer ella es su media hermana – agrego el doctor al ver el ceño fruncido del hokage. Mientras mentalmente Minato no cabía de la felicidad, pues la niña no solo compartía la misma sangre de su madre sino que también la de su padre, eso la haría su tía por medio de su padre y su hermana por medio de su madre, al fin podía tener una familia, aunque esta fuera algo inusual y con el parentesco algo retorcido, pero la familia es familia.

Sin embargo ninguno pudo decir nada más ya que la pequeña estaba despertando…

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno creo que lo dejare hasta ahí por ahora.**

 **Si tienen sugerencias o si tienen un mejor conocimiento sobre la línea del tiempo, no duden en decirme**

Actualmente estoy trabajando en varias historias, ya que me di cuenta de que tiendo a trabajar más rápidamente cuando me enfoco en varias historias a la vez. Tal vez publique más rápido de esta forma XD. Mi razón es porque no hay demasiadas historias sobre Naruko/femnaru en español, por el momento me voy a enfocar el viaje en el tiempo, después serán en la línea de tiempo normal. Si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas

Estas son las otras historias en las cuales estoy trabajando relacionadas con el viaje en el tiempo y femNaru/Naruko

 _ **La nueva kunoichi**_ : capítulo 1: Accidente: 30% (Kagami x femNaru [Benihime Uchiha])

Resumen: Cuando un choque de jutsus de alto rango combinados con otros de espacio-tiempo, sumándoles el chacra de los bijuus, el resultado no pudo haber sido peor. Lo último que Naruto esperaba cuando se enfrentó a Madara, era la fusión de los dos, eso y el ser sellada y mandada al pasado y terminar liberada enfrente de un joven Obito y un molesto y viudo Kagami mientras trataban de alimentar a un bebe Shisui. Definitivamente ese no fue un buen día.

 _ **Destino inesperado**_ : capítulo 2: Interrogación: 1% (Kakashi x femNaru [Arashi Senju]) (capítulo 1 ya fue publicado [lo acabas de leer ;)])

Resumen: En donde La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi se extendió por varios años y sin posibilidad de ganar los Hokages toman medidas drásticas, en especial el Segundo y el Cuarto.

 _ **Kitsune Sage**_ : Prologo y capítulo 1: La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi y Saki Hatake: 15% (Obito x femNaru [Saki Hatake]) (Prologo y capitulo 1 combinados)

Resumen: Con la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi casi perdida, los bijuus deciden arriesgarlo todo en una inesperada apuesta. La única esperanza que tienen es tratar de solucionar los hechos que llevaron a cabo la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, aunque eso significase tener que pelear en la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, y no hay nadie mejor para cumplir tal hazaña que la persona más impredecible que hubieran tenido el privilegio de conocer.

 _ **Amor en el pasado**_ : capítulo 2: La Academia: 5% (Obito x femNaru [Mana Uzunami]) (Prologo y capitulo 1 fusionados y terminados)

Resumen: Para poder salvar al mundo, Kurama toma unas medidas drásticas, tomando el poder de algunos de sus hermanos mayores cambia genéticamente a Naruto, y usando el poder del resto, decide regresar en el tiempo. Salvar al mundo es importante después de todo.

 _ **La prodigio del clan Uchiha**_ : capítulo 1: 2% (Obito x femNaru [Nanami Uchiha])

Resumen: Cuando Naruto recibe una nueva oportunidad lo que no se espero fue el renacer como la hermana mayor de Shisui, tampoco se esperó el sentir el enorme vacío que sentía en su corazón por la ausencia de Kurama. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar que Obito se uniera al lado oscuro, y salvar al mundo.

 _ **Alternativa versión Uzumaki**_ : capítulo 1: 1.5% (Shisui x femNaru [Orihime Uzumaki])

Resumen: Cuando todas las esperanzas de vencer a Kaguya se perdieron, Hashirama hace uso de su conocimiento médico para resaltar los genes Uzumaki en Naruto, eso y también para donarle los genes de su querida esposa, haciendo a Naruto pasar por sobrina de la misma Mito y usando los genes de Nagato para sustituir los de Minato, de esa forma Naruto sería una verdadera y completa Uzumaki. Tobirama y Minato la mandan al pasado para poder salvar el futuro.

 _ **Alternativa versión Namikake**_ : capítulo 1: 1.5% (Shisui x femNaru [Ren Namikaze])

Resumen: Con tal de salvar al mundo Minato decide tomar decisiones drásticas aunque eso significara arruinar su reputación y buena imagen. Pues su idea era mandar a su única hija al pasado haciéndola pasar por una hija bastarda, la cual mantuvo en secreto y la mantuvo en ANBU hasta su regreso de una supuesta misión rango S de largo tiempo. La misión nueva misión que le encomendaría seria cuidar de su joven contra-parte mientras trata de salvar al mundo, y evitar la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogación

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran Naruto sería una chica, Neji no se habría muerto entre otras tantas cosas.

* * *

 **N/A: bienvenidos a** _ **Destino Inesperado**_ **, tal vez el nombre de Inomaru les suene familiar, la verdad es que él es un OC que también estoy usando para** _ **Amor en el pasado**_ **. ¿Quién es Inomaru? Inomaru es la cabeza del Clan Yamanaka y el actual líder del departamento de Interrogación y Tortura (I &T), y es el padre de Inoichi. La verdad lo más difícil de este capítulo fue establecer una línea de tiempo. Kirikaze es una OC miembro del Clan Namikaze y madre de Minato. Ryuunosuke Senju es un OC que es hijo de Tobirama una civil del clan Senju. Es el padre de Minato. Tomohisa Senju es un OC, es un miembro del clan Senju, él trabaja en el hospital como doctor, también es el director del hospital**

-dialogo normal

"hablando mentalmente con bijuu"

" _dialogo de Tobirama"_

" **dialogo de Kurama"**

" _ **dialogo de Hashirama"**_

" _dialogo de Minato (el que esta sellado en Naruto/Arashi)"_

"dialogo de Hiruzen (el que esta sellado en Naruto/Arashi)"

" _ **dialogo de Tsunade (la que esta sellada en Naruto/Arashi)"**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Interrogación

Cuando la ahora peliblanca despertó noto que no estaba sola, con ella en la habitación estaba una mini versión de su sensei, un hombre adulto muy parecido a su sensei con la excepción de tener el cabello largo en una coleta, una versión más joven de su padre y de Inoichi, lo que parecía ser el padre o algún pariente de Inoichi, lo que parecía ser el doctor atendiéndola y finalmente un Sandaime más joven.

" **No te preocupes, de tus memorias me hago cargo yo"** – le recordó el zorro.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver los ojos azules de la niña pues eran del mismo color y tonalidad que los que tenía Minato, pero con la forma de los ojos del Segundo Hokage, sus rasgos faciales eran y estaban en un punto medio entre los de Tobirama y los de Minato. Su corto cabello era rebelde y puntiagudo muy parecido al cabello de Tobirama, pero con los dos mechones que marcaban su rostro como los de Minato. Definitivamente no cabía duda de su parentesco con los dos shinobis.

Arashi se quedó mirando fijamente al Sandaime pero en sus ojos se podía ver su confusión.

"Jiji se ve mucho más joven de lo que esperaba _"_

" **Talvez sea porque estamos en un punto medio entre el final de la segunda guerra y el inicio de la tercera"** – respondió Kurama a sus pensamientos.

Los presentes malinterpretaron la confusión en los ojos de la niña, al verla mirar fijamente al Hokage.

-Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Tomohisa Senju. Soy el director del hospital y el medico a cargo de atenderte. Si no te molesta ¿me podías dar tu nombre para ponerlo en tu expediente medico? – le llamo la atención el doctor

-Arashi Senju – le respondió de manera firme mientras cruzaba lo brazos.

-Muy bien Arashi-san, vamos a hacerte algunas preguntas y quiero que las respondas de manera honesta y lo más detalladas que puedas. Las personas que están en la habitación están presentes por razones de seguridad y por precaución. Kakashi-kun fue quien te encontró, él está presente para hacerte compañía en lo que ponemos todo en orden una vez que terminemos de hacerte las preguntas – le dijo el médico. – Kakashi-kun es el niño presente en la habitación. Los otros pueden presentarse ellos solos.

A lo cual los otros presentes se empezaron a presentar

-Mi nombre es Inomaru Yamanaka y mi hijo Inoichi – se presentó el rubio mayor y señalo a su hijo al presentarlo, a lo cual Arashi inclino la cabeza en forma de entendimiento

-Soy Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage – se presentó el castaño

-Sakumo Hatake, es un placer – le dijo el peli plateado mayor mientras sonreía y sus ojos formaban una u invertida tal como lo hacía Kakashi-sensei en su tiempo. Al verlo detenidamente un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero debido a su pálida piel era más notorio que antes

"Supongo que esto es a lo que Ino se refería con un hombre verdaderamente masculino y apuesto. Aunque creo que Sakumo está más en lo masculinamente sexy, realmente me hubiera gustado ver el rostro de Kakashi-sensei, pues si realmente se parece a su padre entonces … sin lugar a dudas esta vez sí voy a ver su rostro _"_ \- dijo internamente la viajera en el tiempo

" _¡Eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosa!"_ – le exclamó el Yondaime a su dialogo interno.

"Sin ofender Tou-san, pero hay que admitirlo, Sakumo es apuesto y masculinamente sexy, tu eres lindo, bonito y afeminado"

"! _Kurama! dile algo, soy su padre, merezco respeto"_ – se quejó Minato

" **Ella tiene la razón Minato, tú tienes una apariencia afeminada y para nada masculina"**

En el fondo se podía oír la risa de Tsunade

" _Este no es el momento para estas cosa, compórtense"_ les recordó el Segundo – " _recuerda de que eres mi hija, y Saru-chan sabe de qué soy algo estricto y algo formal, por lo que deberás de dirigirte hacia mi como chichieu"_

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el mayor de los Hatakes al ver su sonrojo y su mirada desenfocada, la niña solo asintió con la cabeza en lugar de responder, pero su sonrojo se intensifico. A lo cual Inomaru simplemente levanto una ceja, pues el entendió el motivo del sonrojo, y Tomohisa miro entre la pequeña y Sakumo con incredulidad, pues no podía creer que el Hatake mayor no se había dado cuenta de que él era la razón del sonrojo. Inoichi se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no reírse, pues Sakumo estaba despistado del motivo por el cual la niña se sonrojo, y por la mirada preocupada de Minato, pues el también parecía estar completamente despistado. El Sandaime simplemente sonrió ante la escena y Kakashi solo miro con incredulidad.

-Bien Arashi-san, voy a comenzar a hacerte las preguntas. ¿Qué edad tienes? Y ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – le pregunto el doctor llamando la atención de la Senju menor

-Me das la fecha – pidió a pequeña

-Hoy estamos a 28 de Septiembre

-Cuatro, cumplo cinco el 10 de Octubre

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?

-Tobirama Senju

-¿y el de tu madre?

-Kirikaze Namikaze

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, uno, pero no debería de saberlo

-¿Sabes su nombre y por qué no deberías de saberlo?

-Ryuunosuke Senju, él es mayor que yo, creo que tiene la misma edad que kaa-san, no debería de saberlo porque mi existencia es un secreto. Ryu-nii no sabe que soy la hija de Kaze-chan, como él llama a kaa-san, él cree que somos hermanas. Él cree que soy albina y que mis marcas rojas son en honor al Segundo Hokage. Creo que chichiue no quiere que Ryu-nii sepa sobre mí.

-¿Con quién vives?

-Con kaa-san, pero chichiue nos visita todo el tiempo, y cuando kaa-san está ocupada ojji-san y obaa-san me cuidan.

-¿Podrías describir la apariencia de tu madre?

-Minato-san se parece mucho a ella. Tienen el cabello del mismo color, sus ojos tienen la misma forma y color, su piel es igual de bronceada, pero kaa-san tiene el cabello largo y le gusta el color azul. Es amable y gentil. Le gusta mucho el ramen.

-¿Podrías describir como luce tu padre?

-Él tiene el color de cabello como el mío, tiene tres marcas rojas en la cara, una en cada mejilla y una en la barbilla, sus ojos son rojos y también le gusta el color azul. Es serio y estricto, pero kaa-san dice que tiene un sentido del humor oscuro y retorcido.

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-¿y qué hay de tu hermano?

-Ryu-nii es delgado y alto, sus ojos son azul grisáceos, su pelo es de color crema y su piel es del mismo tono que la de chichiue. Le gusta el color gris claro. Es serio pero amable. Ojii-san piensa que es despistado e ingenuo, como Hashirama oji-san, pero eso es un secreto.

-¿Tienes entrenamiento shinobi?

-Sí, un poco, chichiue y kaa-san me enseñan

-¿Qué te han enseñado?

-Kaa-san me ha enseñado control de chacra, el henge y kawarimi, tou-san me enseño mizu bunshin, el kage bunshin y caligrafía, dijo que una buena caligrafía es esencial para fuinjutsu. Chichiue me estaba enseñando como controlar agua, pero dijo que era un secreto y que kaa-san no debería de saberlo, también a distinguir y sentir chacra. Kaa-san me estaba enseñando sobre viento pero dijo que chichiue no debería de saber sobre ello. También me estaban enseñando primeros auxilios así como tratar pequeñas heridas y que hacer en casos de emergencia, pero nada avanzado.

-Eso es sorprendente. Pero dime que es lo último que recuerdas

-Dolor y verlo a él – dijo señalando a Kakashi

-Eso es interesante pero no a lo que me refería. Lo que quiero decir es que lo último que recuerdas antes de que Kakashi-kun te encontrara.

-Chichiue se veía muy cansado y algo estresado ese día. Había dicho que el día de mi cumpleaños buscaría la manera de tomarse el día libre, pero aún faltaba pera ese entonces. Creo que algo andaba mal porque kaa-san también se veía estresada y cansada. Recuerdo haberme ido a dormir, pero recuerdo haber despertado dentro de un saco. Usando lo que kaa-san me había ensañado sobre viento, logre liberarme, era de noche así que no pude ver bien a mis secuestradores, cuando caí al suelo. Uno de ellos trato de agarrarme nuevamente, usando la manipulación de viento logre herirlo pero también me lastime yo, recuerdo que sentí algo raro, como si jalaran mi chacra, recuerdo sentir muchos corte en mi cuerpo, el olor a sangre y una luz brillante, después de eso no recuerdo nada, solo despertar al sentir que alguien me movía y el ver cabello plateado y una máscara azul.

-Te importaría si los Yamanakas entran a tu mente para confirmar tu historia – le pregunto el Hokage

"Kurama"

" **Dales el sí, ya estoy listo"**

-Adelante

-Disculpe, Hokage-sama, pero al alguna manera de que podamos ver sus recuerdos también – pregunto el doctor

-Sí, pero es un poco más complicado – respondió el mayor de los Yamanakas – es un poco incómodo para los que no están acostumbrados así como algo desorientador una vez de que el jutsu termina , solo tiene que poner una de sus manos en mi hombro o en el de Inoichi, pero decidan antes de que comencemos

-Yo los espero aquí – dijo por primera vez el menor de los Hatakes

"Kurama"

" **No te preocupes yo me encargo, tu espacio mental fue modificado, ahora es un bosque con una mansión, la mansión es roja y es donde yo y los otros estamos, los arboles azules representan tu chacra y los normales tus memorias, los listones indican el tipo de memoria."**

"Que deberíamos hacer con tu chacra, Inoichi y Minato son sensores"

" **No olvides que Tobirama es tu bisabuelo, pero debido a la adopción de sangre, tus genes Senjus fueron resaltados. Por eso tú si serás capas de poder usar el Mokuton. El chacra natural que compone el Mokuton es capaz de ocultar mi presencia, por lo tanto no deberías de preocuparte por eso.** **"**

El Sandaime puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Inomaru mientras que Tomohisa agarro el hombro derecho del Yamanaka con su mano derecha. Sakumo se posiciono a la derecha de Inoichi, mientras que Minato a la Izquierda. Inoichi puso su mano izquierda sobre la rente de la niña, mientras que Inomaru coloco su mano derecha sobre la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la peli blanca, los dedos de ambos Yamanakas se entrelazaron en medio de la pequeña cabeza de la niña y empezaron el jutsu.

* * *

N/A: Por fin público, espero que les haya gustado, espero que Heart of IceFire y yo terminemos pronto el siguiente capítulo de Amare. Y espero publicar pronto el de Amor en el pasado.

Próximo capitulo: Memorias

Glosario:

Ojii-san: Abuelo

Oji-san: Tío

Tou-san: Papá

Chichiue: Padre

Kaa-san: Mamá

Nii-san: Hermano

Henge: Transformación

Kawarimi: Remplazo de cuerpo, sustitución

Mizu bunshin: Clon de agua

Kage bunshin: Clon de sombra

Fuinjutsu: jutsu de sellado


	4. Chapter 3: Memorias

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran Naruto sería una chica, Neji no se habría muerto entre otras tantas cosas. ;)

-dialogo normal

"hablando mentalmente con bijuu"

" _dialogo de Tobirama " _

" **dialogo de Kurama"**

" _ **dialogo de Hashirama"**_

" _dialogo de Minato (el que esta sellado en Naruto/Arashi)"_

"dialogo de Hiruzen (el que esta sellado en Naruto/Arashi)"

" _ **dialogo de Tsunade (la que esta sellada en Naruto/Arashi) "**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Memorias

La mente de la pequeña parecía ser un bosque con una mansión a lo lejos, los arboles eran enormes y estaban divididos en dos clases. En la primer clase los arboles eran de una tonalidad azul y verde, y en la segunda los arboles eran de color normal pero en la base parecían tener unos listones de diferentes colores. Mientras que la mansión parecía estar pintada de rojo.

-Los arboles normales guardan mis memorias y los listones marcan el tipo de memoria que son. La mansión está ahí porque es bonita.

-¿Qué hay con los arboles verdes? – pregunto Minato mientras observaba uno detenidamente ya que su energía era bastante similar a la de Jiraiya-sensei cuando entraba a senjutsu, pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

-Siempre han estado ahí, chichiue dijo que están relacionados con mis elementos. Me iba a decir que eran, pero una vez de que fuera mayor.

Los presentes notaron como la cantidad de árboles verdes aumentaba lo más cerca que estaban de la mansión y que los azules disminuían. Inomaru se acercó a un árbol de color normal y empezó a revelar el recuerdo oculto en el.

La memoria era borrosa, como si los detalles que la conformaban se desvanecían o como si estuvieran oculto por una muy ligera capa de neblina. Pero las voces en ella se escuchaban más claras que los detalles visuales.

 _-¿Quién es una linda niña? ¿Quién es una linda niña? Tú lo eres, si tú lo eres – dijo una voz femenina refiriéndose a la niña, era de una mujer lacia con el cabello rubio platino_

 _-Ya estoy en casa – sonó la voz de una mujer joven_

 _-Bienvenida, cariño – la mujer que jugaba con la pequeña le respondió_

 _-Kirikaze, tenemos que hablar – agrego una voz masculina de manera severa, él era un hombre de cabello rubio dorado y piel muy bronceada como resultado de horas bajo el sol o la forja considerando que era un herrero._

 _-¿Que sucede tou-san?_

 _-Ryuunosuke vino por un encargo y vio a Arashi, así que tuvimos que mentirle diciendo que ella era nuestra hija, tu hermana menor._

 _-¿Por qué has hecho eso tou-san?_

 _-Su existencia es un secreto, le dijimos que ella nació con albinismo y que las marcas rojas en su rostro se las hicimos en honor a Tobirama_

 _-Si eso ya lo sé ¿pero por qué?_

 _-Ryuunosuke está empezando a mostrar un interés romántico por ti, y sabes lo mucho que desapruebo lo tuyo con Tobirama, o acaso esperabas que le dijera que Arashi es la hija bastarda de su padre, y su media hermana. La hija de la chica a la cual él está empezando a mostrar un interés romántico, la misma chica que es amante de su padre. Nosotros los del clan Namikaze somos los únicos que sabemos que Ryuunosuke es hijo de Tobirama, con la excepción de Hiruzen, lo más probable es de que él sapa, y talvez Kazuki Hatake. Nosotros somos mercaderes o al menos eso le hacemos creer a los demás. Nosotros somos shinobis que se ocultan en las sombras de las sombras. Somos especialistas en fuinjutsu y en la herrería. Mentirle al chico no fue tan difícil, lo bueno es que no es sensor, o de lo contrario no hubiera servido la mentira, pues se hubiera dado cuenta de lo similar que es el chacra de Arashi con la de su padre y con la propia. – le dijo su padre_

 _-Ryu-kun es un buen shinobi a él no le mienten con facilidad – le defendió la rubia menor_

 _-Somos mercaderes y shinobis, mentir es tan fácil como respirar, además que Ryuunosuke es malditamente despistado e ingenuo, seguramente eso se lo heredo a Hashirama, porque a su padre definitivamente no, Tobirama es un completo y absoluto bastardo._

 _-Querido cuida tus palabra, Arashi es una niña en desarrollo – agrego la mujer que tenía a la pequeña_

Con eso la primera memoria se termino

-¿Porque se veía borroso? – pregunto el Namikaze

-Es porque la niña está empezando a olvidar los detalles que la conforman – le respondió el mayor de los Yamanakas

-Eso fue interesante – agrego el Yamanaka menor

-No sabía que Tobirama-sama había procreado, me resulta interesante de que hayan pensado que mi padre sabía la verdad en lo que concierne la relación de Tobirama-sama y Ryuunosuke – agrego el Hatake

-Yo sabía que había tenido un hijo, pero no sabía quién era hasta ahora, aunque tenía mis sospechas de que Ryuunosuke era el posible hijo de Tobirama-sensei, no sabía de qué había tenido una hija después. – le respondió el Sarutobi

-A chichiue le gusta su privacidad – agrego la dueña de la mente – será mejor continuar

Inomaru se acercó a otro árbol y repitió el proceso para revelar la memoria en el. A diferencia de la memoria anterior esta era más clara, pero no tanto. Este recuerdo parecía que se había llevado a cabo en la noche, pues empezó de manera borrosa, como si el dueño del recuerdo se acababa de despertar, y poco a poco se fue aclarando.

 _Se puede ver que es de noche, la pequeña se despierta al escuchar un ruido. Por curiosidad decide ir a ver qué sucede. El pasillo en donde está su habitación esta oscuro, pero puede ver la luz encendida en la cocina. Se acerca de manera cuidadosa y sin hacer ruido. Cuando finalmente llego, pudo ver a su padre abrazando a madre, ellos están de perfil y no la ven. La respiración de su padre es irregular, su madre lo abraza con fuerza y trata de reconfortarlo. El no traía su usual armadura y su cabello caía libremente sobre su cara debido a la falta del happuri que normalmente cubría su frente y parte de su rostro. Su madre vestía con una simple yukata de color azul claro y su cabello estaba suelto de su regular amarren en una coleta baja._

 _-Sabíamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo – la rubia dijo de manera suave_

 _-Lo sé pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea doloroso. Aun con el tiempo que tuve para prepararme para cuando ocurriera aun así fue inesperado._

 _-No tienes que mostrarte fuerte aquí. Comprendo por lo que estás pasando. Ahora debes de dejar de ser el hokage y trata de dejar salir tu dolor. Mañana ante los aldeanos y shinobis puedes mostrarte fuerte, tú eres el hokage y te necesitan, pero no por eso debes de descuidarte. Eres humano y Hashirama era tu hermano mayor, su muerte sin lugar a dudas debe de dolerte. Pero ya sabias de que solo era cuestión de tiempo, su salud le estaba fallando y su cuerpo estaba débil, él jamás se recuperó de su batalla contra Madara hace un par de años en el Valle del fin. En estos momentos deja salir tu dolor, no te contengas._

La memoria fue cortada inesperadamente por la peliblanca.

-La muerte de Hashirama-oji fue dolorosa para chichiue – explico

-Será mejor seguir – agrego el Yamanaka menor

La tercera memoria tenía aún más detalles que las anteriores. En ella se podía distinguir lo que eran Kirikaze y Ryuunosuke basados en la descripción de la pequeña.

 _-Tan joven y entrenando ya Arashi-chan – la peliblanca estaba intentando escalar un árbol con el uso de su chacra._

 _-No la molestes Ryu-Kun, déjala entrenar, como sabes ella tiene grandes reservas de chacra y lo mejor será que aprenda a controlarla a temprana edad_

 _-No lo digo por molestar, es solo de que no me esperaba a que ya hubiese empezado su entrenamiento, es todo._

 _-Empezar temprano es mejor – dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa_

 _-¿Kaze-chan has pensado en tener hijos?_

 _-Claro que si_

 _-Qué crees que se oye mejor. Minato Senju o Minato Namikaze_

 _-¿Por qué esas opciones?_

 _-Solo decía, tienen un buen tono_

 _-Minato es un lindo nombre…_

Minato era el nombre que Ryu-nii quería ponerle a su hijo, pero era consciente de que había posibilidades de que su linaje fuera revelado, por eso la pregunta. Ese fue el momento en que Ryu-nii decidió que si se casaba tomaría el apellido de su esposa para ocultar el suyo y su parentesco con chichiue. Pero a kaa-san le empezó a gustar el nombre también.

La siguiente memoria se revelo inmediatamente después de que la niña terminara de explicar.

 _Recargada en un árbol estaba la Namikaze, observando a quien la acompañaba ese día. A lo lejos se podía ver a la pequeña practicando lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken. Tobirama se podía ver que le estaba dando instrucciones a la pequeña Senju._

Esa memoria no era muy significativa por lo que Inomaru decidió cortarla prematuramente para continuar a la siguiente.

 _Estaba oscuro, se podía sentir que estaba en movimiento, voces se escuchaba discutir._

 _-Tenemos que darnos prisa y sacar a la mocosa de Konoha. – dijo una voz_

 _-No hay duda, su apariencia es claro indicio de que es engendro del bastardo de Tobirama Senju. – le respondió su compañero_

 _-Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que el maldito mande a los del clan Hatake a buscarla. – la primera persona agrego_

 _Una inesperada luz azul-verdosa se ilumino repentinamente segando a los presentes._

La memoria fue cortada abruptamente, e Inoichi miro a la pequeña albina.

-Eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar aquí. – dijo quedamente la niña Senju.

-No te preocupes con eso es suficiente – el no tan viejo Sandaime Hokage le respondió.

-Por el momento será mejor que descanse para que te recuperes, hablaremos después. – agrego el médico y con eso salieron del campo mental de la pequeña

-Eso fue interesante – Minato dijo mientras miraba fijamente a su tía/hermana

-Descansa por hoy y ya mañana veremos que hacemos.

Con eso todos se despidieron de la niña y la dejaron sola en su habitación.

"¿Kurama?" - trato de iniciar una conversación mental

" **¿Ahora qué? Debes de admitir que eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba"** – el bijuu admitió

" _Tienes un retorcido sentido del humor Kurama"_ – menciono Tobirama

" **Me alegre que así lo pienses" –** le respondió el enorme zorro

* * *

Glosario:

Ojii-san: Abuelo

Oji-san: Tío

Tou-san: Papá

Chichiue: Padre

Kaa-san: Mamá

Nii-san: Hermano

Henge: Transformación

Kawarimi: Remplazo de cuerpo, sustitución

Mizu bunshin: Clon de agua

Kage bunshin: Clon de sombra

Fuinjutsu: jutsu de sellado


End file.
